<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enlighten Me by GoldenWolfX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700669">Enlighten Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX'>GoldenWolfX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Bertolt Hoover, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annie is a little shit, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Bertolt Hoover, Bertolt is mama hen, F/F, Jock Reiner Braun, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager are Roommates, Multi, Oblivious Ymir, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Omega Mikasa Ackerman, Rutting, Soft Historia, Ymir is a dumbass, high school shenanigans, protective Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know why or how the small and fragile Omega grows close to her, but it happens.</p><p>Or</p><p>The fragile and sweet Omega Historia loves being around the scary brooding Alpha that is Ymir and it is truly an enigma to everyone around them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse &amp; Jean Kirstein &amp; Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enlighten Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive any typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Through the crowd, darkness and flashing of multi-colored lights, she stands out, blonde hair and pure sapphire eyes, her expression and posture exudes 'innocence', she didn't seem to belong there, standing there, back against the wall, shyly looking around with her arms crossed over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sticks out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir runs her eyes over the girl's form, narrowing her eyes slightly, the girl was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ymir, you want some more drinks? Annie is making some drinks in the kitchen upstairs, if you want one you're gonna have to get your ass off this couch and go up before it's all gone.",  a deep voice pulls the brunette out from her slight daze, she removes her gaze from the wall flower that had caught her attention and lifts her gaze to meet hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Reiner', she thinks to herself. "What?", Ymir says, her voice is slightly rough and her expression returns to uninterest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More to drink? If you want some." The tall bulky boy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir sighs softly and mumbles unintelligibly to herself as she shifts and stands up from the couch, "Lead the way, Meathead.", she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde haired boy scowls slightly at the name Ymir had given to him. He turns and waves a hand, beckoning for Ymir to follow him and Ymir follows the tall blonde haired boy, but not without shooting one more glance to the shy looking blonde standing against the wall on the other side of the large room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The girls are looking real good tonight, am I right?", Reiner speaks again, turning his head for a moment to shoot Ymir a toothy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir stuffs her hands into her pockets and shrugs her shoulders, "I guess…", she says with a bored expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner rolls his eyes and turns his head back, facing forwards, "Why did you even come?", he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To get shit faced.", Ymir immediately responds. "Not everyone is here for pussy, Reiner.", </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither says anything more, they pushed past the crowd of rowdy dancing teenagers, they make it to the stairs and jog up quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-UG, -CHUG, -CHUG!", chanting soon fills the long hall, Ymir speeds her pace up to match Reiner's own, she walks beside him and shoots him a glance, to which Reiner shoots her a cocky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like they started drinking without us.", Reiner says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the door that was left slightly ajar, Ymir pushes it open and is met by the sight of her friends gathered around the kitchen island, filled with a few empty glasses, each person having a glass bottle or a glass in their hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ymir, finally, Jesus, where the fuck have you been?", a boy with emerald eyes speaks up, being the first to notice the duo coming in. "Annie out drank Sasha.", his loud voice echoes among the group, all stashed away in a more quieter location of the spacious home, the music that was booming earlier now seemed more faded away, thanks to the thick hardwood floor dividing the two floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because she's a lightweight, I mean, look at her.", another boy cuts in, his arm stretched out and his finger pointing to the sitting brunette on the floor, "she had a shot and barely 4 beers.", he seems a bit disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because she can eat a lot doesn't mean she can tolerate drinking a lot.", Reiner says, arms now crossing over his chest. "It's bad enough she eats all our shit most of the time, but if she also drank all our stuff? That's worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group chuckled, all nodding, agreeing with the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir smiled lightly, looking among the people she's come to befriend, about half of them were present in the room, some people were missing. Annie and her lived together, Sasha, while annoying, was nice, there was also Jean and Connie, those two were idiots, but were kind as well, then there was Eren, who was usually accompanied by two others, Mikasa and Armin, both were getting picked up by Bertholdt, both had some sporting thing going on for them after school today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, drinks, Annie, hit us will ya'", Reiner says, stepping forwards and placing his hands on the marble surface of the kitchen island, a confident smile on his lips as he looks down on the much smaller blonde who had a shaker in her hands, no doubt preparing another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie smirks, "Alright.", she says in a cool tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group , save for Ymir and Reiner, all shiver and shoot each other worried looks, Annie's smirks never mean a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie places the metal shaker on the marble surface and opens it, her gaze now focuses on the shaker and the times before her, she grabs the three bottles with the pourers, bringing them closer, she then reached down and opened a compartment or sorts and takes a scoop out, she turns around to an icebox and opens it, scooping up some ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watches closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie dumps the ice into the shaker and then places the metal scoop onto the marble, she grabs the bottle of lemon Ciroc and pours a healthy amount into the shaker, maybe a little too much? She then sets the bottle down after a few seconds and then grabs the rum and tequila, she gives both bottles a three second pour over the ice at the same time, once she's done pouring she sets both bottles down and reaches for the glass bottle of lemonade, she opens it and pours just a bit. She breaks her gaze off the shaker and meets Reiner's now worried gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Annie finally gets to the shaking, Ymir and Reiner both internally think that Annie made their drinks together, given the amount of alcohol inside the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were proven wrong when Annie stops shaking and dumps the contents of the drink into a single glass only to quickly start another drink, which she quickly finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go, enjoy.", Annie says, her smirk returning at full force again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner and Ymir both look down at their drinks, both were slightly intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You barely put anything to mix-", Reiner begins but doesn't get to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie places her hands on her hips, only their friends from behind her could see her pose, "Oh I'm sorry.", she apologizes sarcastically, "I didn't know you were a bitch.", she says, her smirk turned into a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir remained silent, not wanting to be insulted, she simply grabs her glass and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner growls, taking Annie's insult as a challenge. "Oh fuck you too.", he says, he grabs the glass and brings it to his lips and quickly, much to everyone's amazement and Annie's amusement, he drinks it, downing it all in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nice, Reiner.",  Jean speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner practically slams the glass down onto the marble, he grunts and clears his throat, composing his pained expression, "DONE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie brings her hands up and claps, "Good one asshole, now, Ymir.", she now looks at Ymir, "You good?", she cocks and eyebrow sharply, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir rolls her eyes and raises her glass to her lips, she quickly downs it, screwing her eyes shut as she finished it, she cleared her throat and shook her head before finally opening her eyes again, "Shit, are you trying to make sure I get plastered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you're here right?", Annie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's why most of us are here.", the door opens and everyone turns to see three more people walking in, "Hey guys, sorry it took us a while, traffic's crazy today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BERT!", Reiner yells out, he pushes past Ymir and immediately throws an arm over the taller boy's shoulder, "Finally, we were starting to turn up without you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt chuckled, "I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, Armin!", Eren practically cheered, raising his bottle of beer up high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie waved to the trio. He then stepped over to the sitting brunette and proceeded to help her up to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey guysss.", Sasha waves cheerfully and slurs her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt looks to Annie, "She's not driving home right.", he says, his voice filled with concern. "I mean, neither of you are right? I have enough room for everyone to stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Mother Hen, we're all prepared to stay here.", Jean chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, me and Mikasa put ours and Eren's change of clothes in the guest room.", Armin says from behind the worried boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YAY SLEEP OVER!", Sasha yells out loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir chuckles, she too brought a change of clothes and a pillow, she left it all in the trunk of her car. Bertolt was most certainly the mother hen of their friend group and he became even more protective after a few incidents happened over the summer. They lost a friend to a drunk driver and a friend's friend had gotten assaulted at a party they had all gone to. Bertolt had in place, plenty of safeguards at his parties, he didn't want to be responsible for something bad happening to anyone, especially to his friends. While on the outside he appeared like a pushover, when push came to shove, he could step up and act like the alpha he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir respected Bertolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, since we're all united, how's about we have a drink for Marco?", Reiner announces, he pats Bert's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone agrees and nods, all shifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all get new drinks or refill their glasses and gather around the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean's smile dies off slightly. "To Marco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To Marco.", the rest of the group says in unison. They all take a swig of their drinks and begin to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, let's go downstairs and...enjoy ourselves.", Bertolt says with a smile.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once they leave the kitchen and walk down the long hall, the music hits them, loudly. They all separate, going their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir sighs softly, finding herself walking to the beer cooler, she looked at her bottle, it was halfway done, she shrugged and brought the bottle to her lips, she finished it quickly and set the bottle down on a table nearby, she then reaches in to the cooler, dipping her hand into the cold ice and grabs a cold bottle of imported beer. She turns around and dips a hand into her pants pocket, pulling her keys out, she uses a small cap remover on her key chain to open her bottle, she pops it open and let's the cap fall on the floor, she tries to get back to the couch she was sitting on at the beginning of the party, but finds Reiner sitting on it with who she knew were two Omegas, sitting on either side of him. She rolls her eyes and walks off, pushing through the crowd to find somewhere else to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music kept a lot of people moving, the floor vibrated along with the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's loud, but not loud enough for Ymir to miss the deep voices of two guys hounding someone to go with them. Ymir nearly passes the corner of the more quieter space, she stops moving forwards and begins to step back, she looks to see two guys pulling a girl along with them out the back glass door to the spacious and ill-lit backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That girl.', Ymir thinks to herself, realizing it's the same girl she noticed keeping to herself earlier. She immediately has a bad feeling, seeing how the girl was being resistant, she was obviously uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys were trying to smooth talk her, neither was aggressive, but they refused to take no for an answer, or let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My friend's waiting for me, I have to go home.", the girl says, clearly trying to keep her composure. Ymir can see that the girl was on the verge of crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can take you home.", one of the guys said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just come with us.", the other said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir sucks in a deep breath, she watches on, thinking about when to step in, she was sizing up the guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just come with us.",  one of the guys press once more and this time, he pulls the blonde haired girl more forcibly, tugging her out the sliding glass door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir groans and bends down, she puts her beer down, stepping over it and breaks into a jog to retrieve the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look- stop- I-", the girl attempts to say something, but before she can come up with a full sentence, Ymir intervenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir makes it to the girl and reaches out, she roughly grabs the guy's wrist and makes him release the girl's wrist from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the-?", the guy stumbles back, his friend steps back as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gasps in what must be relief and surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir gets between the two males and the girl, she straightens her posture up and locks eyes with the guy she grabbed, "I don't recognize you two, do either of you know anyone at this party?", Ymir says roughly, crossing her arms over her chest, she glares heavily between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys both scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's none of your fucking business.", one guys says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir sneers, "it's all my fucking business, asshole.", she steps up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy, the guy that had grabbed the blonde's wrist chuckled, "Look, alpha to alpha, you can have 'some' too, I don't mind sharing if it keeps the fun going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir raises an eyebrow sharply, she feels her heart speed up, she feels what she knows to be adrenaline sizzling up inside of her. Before she can think or say anything else, she snaps, cocking an arm back and throwing her fist forwards, she punched the guy square on the mouth, knocking him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight would have been quickly won if it hadn't been for guy number 2. Ymir, in the daze of anger, nearly forgets about him, it's only when she's punched across the face that she remembers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl lets out a surprised scream from behind Ymir, she steps back and stumbles back, tripping over and falling onto her rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir grunts through clenched teeth, her head turned to the side due to being punched, she immediately tastes copper on her tongue. She turns her head to face the other guy, she spits at the grass and lifts her hands, "you punch like a bitch.", she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy growled and lunged at her, trying to tackle her, to get her off her feet. he nearly does. But as he tackles her, Ymir grabs him, she delivers a knee into his stomach and an elbow strike to his back. He let's her go and she pushes him to the grass, straddling him, she begins her assault, throwing down a rain of punches, beating the guy senselessly and into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking pig!", Ymir growls out as she continues to pummel the alpha even when he falls unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the alphas fought, the girl sat frozen on the grass, too afraid to move, too afraid to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir huffed and puffed, she finally stopped herself, her fists trembling and bloody. She glared the bloodied face the guy now sported. He would no doubt remember this night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YMIR!", a deep voice shouted, calling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir looked up and found Reiner running towards her, clad in nothing but sweat pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened? are you okay!", Reiner asked with great concern. He ran past the girl sitting on the ground and got to Ymir's side. "Jesus, you fucking beat him raw.", Reiner cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir remained silent, merely huffing, catching her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on!", more voices came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both teens turned to find Bertolt and Annie running towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Ymir, we leave you alone for a few minutes.", Annie stopped in her tracks when she saw the battered guy Ymir was straddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt draws closer and gets beside Ymir and Reiner, "I heard there was a fight, what happened?", he locked eyes with Ymir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir knew better than to not fill Bertolt in, she spoke, "These assholes were trying to force that girl out, they wanted to...you know…", she broke her gaze off from Bertolt, she looked elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner, Bertolt and Annie all turned and looked at the blonde that was sitting on the grass, trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.", they all whisper under their breaths.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They end the party right there and then, everyone is disappointed, but understanding, most saw what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", the blonde apologized profusely, tears rolling down her pink cheeks, her hands trembling in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop crying, Jesus-", Ymir growls In annoyance, wanting to say more but being quickly silenced by a surprise gut punch. She lets out a throaty cough and bends forwards, holding her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Ymir.", Mikasa now speaks, glaring heavily at the Alpha she had just punched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus.", Ymir growls, lifted her head to glare at the Omega, "What the fuck is your problem?", she practically spits out her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be such a dick.", Annie cuts in and before she gets the chance to rip into Ymir, Jean intervenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, stop, we're not going to be laying our hands on each other, let's all just...chill out.", Jean steps between the Alpha and the Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, enough guys.", Bertolt steps into the living room they were all at, "Reiner, take Ymir up stairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner nods, he gets beside Ymir and takes a hold of her arm, "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ymir growls, but let's Reiner guide her up stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Ymir gone, the questions and comforting begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie walks towards the blonde, she sits beside her, "Look, you've got nothing to be sorry about, alright. Those jack offs were the ones that were in the wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.", Mikasa sits on the other side of the mystery girl, "Those pigs are the ones that need to be sorry.", she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde averted everyone's gaze, feeling embarrassed, ashamed and oh so vulnerable. She was alone with strangers, her friend whom she came with had left her, forgotten about her. She pressed her lips into a tight line and dropped her gaze to the floor all together as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes. She was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry.", Bertolt speaks in a soft tone, he slowly and cautiously drew closer to the Omega, "You're safe alright, you can spend the night here and tomorrow, one of us can take you home.", he gets on a knee, lowering himself physically to appear less intimidating to the small trembling Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can totally trust us.", Eren chimes, "You're safe.", he wanted to comfort the girl too, "You can stay with Mikasa, she won't let anyone near you.", he suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde swallows thickly, swallowing her whimpers, she slowly lifts her gaze, looking between the teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt smiled warmly. "You can head on up and stay with Mikasa and Sasha", he says, "They're both Omegas.", he adds, wanting to reassure the blonde that she would be okay and safe with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay.", the girl whispers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"- and I'll take you home in the morning.", Annie offers, but immediately curses herself internally for offering due to the fact that she was an Alpha, and in no way would the Omega get in a car with her, alone. "-with another Omega in the car of course.", Annie clears her throat and places her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Thanks.", The blonde answers softly. Her eyes meeting Annie's own for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, cool, so uh, make yourself at home, there's food, water, soda and juice in the fridge in the upstairs kitchen, you girls will have the second floor to yourselves while the alphas stay down here.", Bertolt said, her clapped his hands together a single time before turning to Jean, "Get Ymir and Reiner back down here, Ymir and Annie will take the guest room closest to the patio, myself and Reiner will take the living room and you, Eren, Armin and Connie will take the other room on this floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nods his head, everyone all shrugs and nod as well, all liking the plan Bertolt laid out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it.", Jean says, turning and jogging towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gently and slowly places her hand over the blonde's shoulder, "we'll go up when the guys are cleared out from the second floor, okay.", she says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nods, her fear dwindling as she felt the Omega's warm and genuine pheromone reach her nose, it's comforting. She nods her head. She sucks in a shaky breath, she takes a nose full of all the scents surrounding her, it's only until now that she can smell sincerity in everyone, no one is trying to deceive her or hurt her, no one is trying to influence her choices. They were simply just trying to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, I don't think either of us caught your name.", Annie speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah.", Eren says softly, agreeing with Annie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group then falls quiet again, the sounds of Ymir complaining about being dragged out of a bed she was already sleeping in, soon drew closer, followed by the sounds of Reiner and Jean hushing her to keep her voice down. It takes a moment for them to re-enter the room due to having to cross through it to get to the room Annie and Ymir were meant to stay in. The trio were slowly walking towards the hallway that would lead them to where Ymir would sleep off her attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde's eyes dart to the tall girl's back for a moment before the trio disappeared into the darkness of the ill lit hallway, she finally answers Annie's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name's Historia."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I never wrote a Ymir/Historia fic. I always shipped them.</p><p>I hope the read so far was somewhat entertaining.</p><p>XD</p><p>Anyways, I also just wanted to put it out there, there will be some tough topics here, attempted sexual assaults and harassment ect. Be warned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>